Summer Carnival 2015
(From the in-game news item): The Summer Carnival is in town for a limited time only! Find Carnival Tickets ( ) in bushes and use them to play all of the available Carnival Games! Earn Prize Tokens for playing, and use those to buy some of the 12 new unique Carnival items for yourself and your house! New to the event this year are some player requested improvements (turn-in all, cheaper snack packs!) and eight brand new quests! This event will run until August 8th at Noon PDT, with new content unlocking periodically! Good luck! This event began on Saturday, July 25, around 11:00AM Pacific Time. Read Codename's official blog for this event here. Games Note: It appears that a game won't open up until you've played the previous game at least once. Rigging Unlike other events you are used to, sending friend invites to assist in helping your event along starts slightly different in the Summer Carnival. You have to find 4 Carnival tickets ( ) from whacking bushes and complete the Playing a Game quest. Once finished, the Shady character will give you a quest and teach you about rigging. Return to Balloon Popper and now you can send your invites to request help in rigging. At 100% rigging you have an approximately 1/7 chance to get the 8 token win. So while it's not guaranteed, it is possible and expected within a dozen plays or so. You will also win more on average at 100% than you would at any other %, statistically speaking. If your game platform doesn't implement friends, the Shady character doesn't do anything. If you try to talk to him, he just says, "What? I'm not causing any trouble! Leave me alone!". Quests Carnival Game Quests ! Before you can play, you must find Carnival Tickets by whacking bushes. Once you have enough Tickets, talk to one of the game masters next to the games to play! |task1=Play a Game Return to the Carnival Prize Vendor |reward1=5 |name2=Turning the Odds |type2=main |desc2=Ask some friends to help you "rig" one of the games at the Carnival, and then play it once they've helped out. You'll have a better chance of winning more stuff if your friends help you out! |task2=Play 5 Rigged Carnival Games |reward2= }} William's Sweet Tooth If you have played a previous year's event, then William's quest line will split into a new healthier version. If you haven't played before then you will have to complete the original quests. The first two quests can be done at the beginning of the event. The rest are unlocked later. 'Original Version' |name2=Sweet Ice Tea |type2=main |desc2=William in the Carnival area is thirsty and would like you to find him some Sweet Ice Tea. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started July 25 |task2=Find 30 Sweet Ice Tea |reward2=10 |name3=Cotton Candy |type3=main |desc3=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Cotton Candy. You can find it in bushes throughout the world.* Started July 26 |task3=Find 20 Cotton Candy |reward3=10 |name4=Licorice |type4=main |desc4=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Licorice. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started July 27 |task4=Find 30 Licorice |reward4=10 |name5=Chocolate Bars |type5=main |desc5=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Chocolate Bars. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started July 28 |task5=Find 30 Chocolate Bars |reward5=10 |name6=Soda Pop |type6=main |desc6=William in the Carnival area is thirsty for sweets and would like you to find him some Soda Pop. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started July 29 |task6=Find 30 Soda Pop |reward6=10 |name7=Candy Apples |type7=main |desc7=William in the Carnival area is hungry for sweets and would like you to find him some Candy Apples. You can find it in bushes throughout the world.* Started July 30 |task7=Find 20 Candy Apples |reward7=10 |name8=Deep Fried Ice Cream |type8=main |desc8=William in the Carnival area is hungry and would like you to find him some Deep Fried Ice Cream. You can find it in bushes throughout the world. Started July 31 |task8=Find 30 Deep Fried Ice Cream |reward8=10 }} *'Cotton candy and Candy apples are spawn (popup) items which appear every time you whack 15% of you base energy in bushes and critters. 'New Improved Version The first five quests are the same as the original version. Here are the last three quests: |name2=Normal Apples |type2=main |desc2=William in the Carnival area has been down this path before, and would like to reform. Find him some Normal Apples (instead of Candy Apples). You can find Normal Apples in bushes anywhere in the world. Started July 30 |task2=Find 24 Fresh Apples |reward2=10 |name3=Exercise Schedules |type3=main |desc3=William in the Carnival area has been down this path before, and would like to reform. Find him some Exercise Schedules (instead of Deep Fried Ice Cream). You can find Exercise Schedules in bushes anywhere in the world. Finding them is also good exercise. Started July 31 |task3=Find 52 Exercise Schedules |reward3=10 }} Dunking Tank Quests This questline started on July 26. Each quest becomes available immediately after you complete the previous one. |name2=Dunk Tank - Plexiglass |type2=main |desc2=Katherine is building a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. Find her Plexiglass by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Plexiglass Sheets |reward2=10 |name3=Dunk Tank - Water Hoses |type3=main |desc3=Katherine is building a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. Find her Water Hoses by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Water Hoses |reward3=10 |name4=Dunk Tank - Baseballs |type4=main |desc4=Katherine is building a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. Find her Baseballs by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. |task4=Find 20 Baseballs |reward4=10 |name5=Dunking Time |type5=main |desc5=Katherine has built a dunk tank in the event area for the Summer Carnival. A dunk tank isn't much fun if you don't dunk people in it, so get to it! |task5=Dunk someone! |reward5=10 }} Once you've completed the questline, there will be somebody waiting to be dunked every time you enter the event area (the commons counts as part of the event area for this purpose). However, it may be somebody you've already dunked. Refreshing the page counts as entering. These are the victims: Nostalgic Whacker This is a repeat of the 2014 questline which was never recorded in the wiki. The first three quests became available on July 30, the other two on August 1. |name2=Teleporter Fuses |type2=main |desc2=Taban, the Teleporter Engineer, would like your help repairing his teleporter. He needs some Teleporter Fuses, which you can find in bushes throughout the world. |task2=Find 13 Teleporter Fuses |reward2=10 |name3=Teleporter Oil |type3=main |desc3=Taban, the Teleporter Engineer, would like your help repairing his teleporter. He needs some Teleporter Oil, which you can find in bushes throughout the world. |task3=Find 31 Teleporter Oil |reward3=10 |name4=Safety Shmafety |type4=main |desc4=Taban's Teleporter is ready to go. Mostly. I mean, it's probably safe. Either way, you won't complete this quest without stepping through it, so you'd better get to it. |task4=Step through the repaired Teleporter |reward4=10 |name5=The Old Lands |type5=main |desc5=Taban's Teleporter seems to have dumped you somewhere in old Bushwhackia! What a treat! Complete the puzzle in the field here for a special prize!** |task5= Solve the Puzzle in the Old Bushwhackian Field Capture the Puzzle Monster* Talk to Taban |reward5=10 }} *''' The puzzle monster is a Pandaclaw. It takes 15 to capture it by whacking. '''** The sentence about the special prize appears to have been left over from the previous year. It's still in the text that appears when you click the quest icon. Pandaclaw Capture The first of these quests became available on August 2, but only after you've completed the Nostalgic Whacker quests. A hunter named Elmer shows up in the Carnival area, telling you that a half dozen pandaclaws escaped through the teleporter and need to be captured. Of course, he enlists your help. |name2 = Pandaclaw Capture - Live Capture Traps |type2 = main |desc2 =Elmer is trying to track down the escaped PandaClaw. Find him Live Capture Traps by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started August 3 |task2 =Find 20 Live Capture Traps |reward2 =10 |name3 = Pandaclaw Capture - Panda Bait |type3 = main |desc3 = Elmer is trying to track down the escaped PandaClaw. Find him Panda Bait by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Started August 4 |task3 = Find 20 Panda Bait |reward3 =10 |name4 = Gotcha! |type4 = main |desc4 =''This quest has no description text.'' Started August 5 |task4 =Talk to Elmer |reward4 = 10 }} After completing the Gotcha! quest, you can talk to Hank in the Commons and select the "I'd like to convert a holiday pet" option to turn the Pandaclaw into a pet. The cost of the conversion is 1000 , 16 , 4 , and 1 . It gives -25% to Nothings odds at level 40. Prize Token Rewards If you missed Summer Carnival 2012, 2013, or 2014, you have the option to speak with the Prize Lady at the front tent and purchase all the previous years CIs and pets for . Most items cost 10 , the Huge Stuffed Carnival Critter, the Carousel Horse and the Whack-a-Mole Mini Golf Piece cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Decoration Items |name2=Moose Stuffy |desc2=What a fantastic prize! |cost2=30 |name3=Carnival 2015 Gnome |desc3=Step right up! |cost3=30 |name4=Robot Stuffy |desc4=Cuteness overload. Abort. Abort. |cost4=30 |name5=Rocket Ride |desc5=You must be shorter than you are to ride this ride, sorry. |cost5=30 |name6=Waffles |desc6=Mmm... waffles. |cost6=30 |name7=Popcorn Mini Golf Piece |desc7=Butter not miss your putt! |cost7=60 }} Gear |name2=Carnival Summer Swirl Cape |desc2=A cape for summer carnival fun! |cost2=30 |name3=Summer Carnival Glasses |desc3=Summer Carnival Glasses |cost3=30 |name4=Pink Flamingo Hat |desc4=A fun Pink Flamingo Hat! |cost4=30 |name5=Carnival Summer Swirl Hat |desc5=A Summer Swirl Hat for the Summer Carnival! |cost5=30 |name6=Pizza Paddle Sword |desc6=A Pizza Paddle for Summer Bushwhacking! |cost6=30 }} Bonus Prize Pack After all other items are bought, you can get a Bonus Prize Pack. , , and . |cost1=30 }} Achievements }} }} |lvl2=We Have a Winner |req2=Win 8 Prize Tokens at once at the Carnival! |rew2=1 |lvl3=Carnival Ace |req3=Win 8 at all four carnival games! |rew3=Title Unlock: Carnival Ace }} }} }} }} }} As usual, you don't need to buy the Mini Golf item to earn this achievement. Earlier Year's Achievements You can win the following achievements from previous years (if you haven't won them before), but you will have to spend Bush Bucks: }} }} }} }} Game Plays As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Carnival Event concludes.